Crash and Burn
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: Mmm, I edited the ending of FF8 so that Seifer is thrown in jail and he is writing his suicide letter to the one he loves... (Yaoi)


**Crash and burn**

**Disclaimer: Seifer and Squall belong to Squaresoft. **

**Note: I edited the ending; Seifer is taken prisoner by Seed. He is all self hating and sad. This is his death letter. I was feeling down, very, very down. But luckily to the end I was feeling better.**

* * *

I sit in the darkened room, the only light entering thru my window. The darkness in my heart, matched by the darkness around me. This had been my punishment for being the sorceress knight, imprisonment by the hand of my only love...

I can't hide my tears anymore, I have suffered too long. If only my romantic dream could have come true, but like all my dreams it has been shattered by the hand of my love...

Squall. Could you never guess my love for you? Couldn't you see thru the crude jokes and fights that I only did that to be near you? That you where the only one near to me? I tried to be your friend but you pushed me away. You hurt me Squall, so I hurt you back. 

You are so beautiful to me Squall, even with the scar I gave you. Why do you still wear it? A simple curuage would take care of it. Do you wear it as trophy? Or simple to torment me with the knowledge that I have hurt you? Or do you just not care? That it is simple just a scar you bear from the past.

Why didn't you just kill me? You had the chance! Why didn't you kill me when I gave myself up you bastard! I hate you and your mercy. Should have killed me, I wanted to die! I should die! Would you kill me if you knew about my love for you? Would you hate me? Or do you already? You probably pity me. Well keep your pity for your ex. Rinoa never deserved you, she only saw your pretty face and then your strength, but she never saw your heart and soul like I have. I saw past the ice my dear. I saw the fear and anger and I saw the beauty of your soul.

I needed someone to love me, but no one even did. This world never loved me Squall. It shut me out before I ever had a chance. You have a father Squall, you have friends, and I never had anyone. My parents where killed before my very eyes. They still haunt my dreams. And my innocents was lost at the hand of the man that killed my family. And everyone wonder why I am such a bastard. Well you won't have to worry about me anymore. 

Good bye Squall

Seifer Almasty 

* * *

Seifer gets up from the table and picks up the vile of poison he had hidden with him when he came in. He folds his letter and puts it into an envelope and seals it. He places the envelope on the table and brings the poison to his lips... 

As the world around him fades he falls to the floor. He sees the face of his love in front of him and he lifts his hand to find it solid.

"Squall?"

"Seifer what have you done?" Squall cries out frantic as he pulls an antidote out of his pocket and pours it into Seifer's mouth and makes him swallow. Squall picks Seifer up and lays him down on his bed. His eye catching the envelope he picks it up and tears it open. 

Seifer lifts himself up on his elbows to study Squall's face. Squall lets go of the letter, letting it flutter to the floor and his eyes meet Seifer's. 

"I love you too. I came here to tell you that."

"How can you love a sick fuck like me? I always tormented you"

"Yes. But you where the only one that ever paid me the attention I needed. Back when you first joined the Sorceress, the others thought you where dead, they talked like you where dead but I didn't accept it, I couldn't. I can't image my life without you."

"Squall I..." 

"Shhh..." Squall's lips meet Seifer's and the darkness that once surrounded Seifer seems to disappear with the gentle touch, showing that love really concurs all. 

* * *

When you feel all alone

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't_

_Take anymore…_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you crash and burn then crash and burn_

_You're not alone…_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you crash and burn then crash and burn_

_You're not alone…_

_When you feel all alone_

_And a friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day…_

Because there has always been heartache and pain 

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

You'll breathe again 

When you feel all alone

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't_

_Take anymore…_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you crash and burn then crash and burn_

_You're not alone…_

Seifer was realist from Seed's custody and he and Squall left Garden behind and to live out their days happily out in a little town called Windill...

The Beginning.

=^-^= a happier ending for two off my favorite FF8 guys =^-^=


End file.
